


Als du gingst...

by CAMIR



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, The Borg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAMIR/pseuds/CAMIR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverlys Gedanken, nachdem Jean-Luc  zu Locutus wurde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Als du gingst...

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ Parasit? Parabol? Ach nein Paramount, natürlich... Ich will mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdienen, die Namen sind eingetragenes Warenzeichen, ich erlaube mir nur ein bißchen meine Gedanken wandern zu lassen.  
>  _Author's Comment:_ Eine meiner wenigen Kurzgeschichten, aber als ich diese Folge "Best of Both Worlds" sah, konnte ich nicht anders....  
>  _Gewidmet:_ allen Leuten, die, wie ich P/Cer sind, und der Rest meiner lieben Freunde...

Ich stehe am Fenster meines Quartiers und blicke hinaus in die Weiten des Weltraums. Es gibt nicht allzu viel zu sehen, da das Schiff mit Warp fliegt, aber ich weiß genau daß sie da sind, selbst wenn sie von hier aus nicht sichtbar sind. Es ist unglaublich still um mich herum, daß ich die Stille fast hören kann... Ich weiß, daß ich nicht viel Zeit habe, bevor ich wieder gehen muß, doch bis es soweit ist, möchte ich noch etwas alleine sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht sind wir morgen alle tot und es hat sowieso keine Bedeutung mehr? Sie kamen wie aus dem Nichts, tödlich, seelenlos und nur mit dem Ziel der Vernichtung. Und du bist nun einer von ihnen. Fast unhörbar formen meine Lippen das Wort, das mir die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumspukt, jenes Wort, bei dem es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunterläuft. "Locutus..." Ich spüre, wie sich ein dunkler Schatten über mein Gemüt legt und ich vermisse dich so sehr, daß mir die Luft wegbleibt.  
Ich frage mich, ob alles schon zu spät ist, zu spät sein sollte. Ich sehe immer und immer wieder auf mein Leben und frage mich was ich hätte anders machen sollen, jetzt da die Zukunft mehr im Nebel liegt denn je zuvor, mit dieser unbekannten Bedrohung. Sie rissen dich von meiner Seite, als niemand damit rechnete und ich weiß, sie sind dort draußen in diesem Moment. Du bist dort draußen und dennoch so weit von mir entfernt. Ich habe dich gesehen, du bist nun so seelenlos, wie sie, und du erkanntest mich nicht. Deine Augen blickten ins Leere, dein Körper war verstümmelt von ihren Implantaten und erst jetzt, wo du mir vielleicht auf immer entrissen bist, erkenne ich, wieviel du mir bedeutest.  
Eine Träne rinnt meine Wange hinunter, doch ich mache mir nicht die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen. Ich sehe noch immer diese Bilder vor meinem geistigen Augen und sie haben sich für immer mein Selbst eingebrannt. Wirst du mich jemals wiedererkennen? Werde ich jetzt noch die Gelegenheit haben, dir all diese Dinge zu sagen? Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstreicht sind wir dem Tod näher als dem Leben und wenn es sein muß, werden wir uns opfern um sie aufzuhalten. Aber du gehörst nicht auf dieses Schiff, du gehörst an unsere Seite. Es ist einfach nicht richtig. Sie haben dir Gewalt angetan, dich gewaltsam zu etwas transformiert, was du mit jeder Faser deines Selbst nicht sein willst und ich würde dir so gerne helfen. Statt dessen stehe ich hier, zu Untätigkeit verdammt und muß all diese Greuel mit ansehen, ohne eingreifen zu können.  
Ich merke, daß es Zeit ist zu gehen und wische die Träne zur Seite. Ich werde stark sein, auch für dich und wenn es sein muß, werde ich mit offenen Augen sterben. Doch vorher werde ich kämpfen! Ich balle die Hand zur Faust. Ich werde sie bekämpfen bis zum Letzten und ich werde für dich kämpfen. Alleine für dich. Vielleicht werde ich es dir niemals sagen können, aber ich liebe dich.  
Ich wende mich vom Fenster ab und gehe.  
Es wird immer ein Morgen geben...


End file.
